Mockingjay With No Memory
by IHeartUCato
Summary: Katniss, vanilla perfume, sundresses and Peety. You don't normally see those in the same sentence, now do you? Well, let's just see what happens when the Mockingjay looses her memory and... well read and find out what happens. R&R!


**A/N- So, this is a silly little one-shot I made up with me and my friend's idea about what would happen if Katniss got amnesia. Not the best ending, but I had no clue on how to end it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

_I am Katniss Everdeen. I am eighteen years old. I survived the Hunger Games. Twice. I was the Girl on Fire. And the Mockingjay._

I continue my little game in my head with myself as I'm walking around the forest. I'm not really hunting, just wandering around. Then out of nowhere, something hits my head and everything goes black.

"Catnip! Catnip, wake up!" I hear someone saying and shaking my shoulder. I just want to stay in this comfy bed; can't he see that. "C'mon Catnip!"

"Catnip?" I ask confused. "Who's Catnip? And who are you?"

"I-I'm Gale." The guy says. He's cute. "C'mon Catnip, this isn't funny."

"Catnip… is that my name?" I ask smiling. I wonder if he thinks I'm cute too.

"Nooo, you're Katniss. I'm your best friend Gale and I've always called you Catnip. Remember?" He looks confused and concerned. Why? Should I be?

"Hmmm... no, I don't remember that." I tell him, and he looks really sad. I don't want the cute guy to be sad! "I'm sorry, but hey! Maybe you can help me remember!" I suggest smiling at him.

He thinks about it for a second and then grins. "Alright, I'll help you. My name is Gale and I'm your boyfriend." He says happily.

"Oh! Okay! So Gale, what do we do now?" I ask him, happy that the cute guy is my boyfriend.

He sighs. "I have to go into town for some things, so... you keep yourself busy and I guess I'll be back in a bit." He says.

"Okay!" I tell him smiling. "See you in a bit Gale!" I wave to him. When he's at the door of the room, he looks back at me one more time giving me a conflicted look before he sighs and smiles at me and walks out the door.

Hmmm... What to do... what to do... I get out of the bed and see that I'm wearing a dirty t-shirt and pants. I go over to the mirror to see that my face and hair are just as dirty. So I decide to have a bath to clean up.

I scrub all the dirt off of me, being careful of all the scars that I've somehow collected and then I wash my hair with this unopened rose smelling shampoo. It smells really pretty! I also make sure that I wash my face well and then I drain the bath.

I get up and go over to the medicine/make-up cabinet and I find some pink lip gloss and some vanilla perfume. Again, both unopened. I wonder why they were never opened. No matter the reason, they've been opened now.

I walk over to my closet and I find a lot of t-shirts and jeans and old boots, but I find a nice pink sundress that goes just above my knees, and a pair of black flats. I walk down stairs to the living room and I realize that I have such a big and pretty house!

I walk outside and see a beautiful meadow with a bunch of pretty colourful flowers and I rush on over to see them. They smell amazing and I twirl around a couple times until I get so dizzy I fall down giggling.

"Katniss?" Someone asks walking up to me. "Is-is everything okay?" he asks.

I turn my head and get a good look at him. He's _also _pretty cute. It's just so wonderful that I have so many cute guy friends! "Everything's great! Who are you?" I ask him smiling. Today is really wonderful.

"Uhh, it's Peeta. Remember Katniss?" He asks sitting down next to me.

"Sorry, no, I don't remember." His eyes go wide and I giggle at how silly he looks. I tell him as much and his eyes seem to double in size _after _they went wide and his jaw drops open. "Hehe, you look so silly, Peety!" I tell him.

"K-Katniss?" He says, his voice squeaking at the end. He looks like his eyes might pop out by how big they're getting.

"Hehe, yes, that's my name Peety!" I tell him as I start picking some of the pink and orange flowers around me. "Ooooh! This would look so pretty on you!" I exclaim handing him an orange flower that kind looks like the colour of the sunset.

"Th-thanks." He says taking the flower from me. "Um, what do you remember?" He asks me twirling the flower around.

"What do you mean, silly?" I ask him giggling.

"I-I mean, what do you remember about yourself?" He asks me again staring at the flower I gave him.

"Hmmm... I don't remember much, but that my boyfriend Gale said my name was Katniss." I tell him smiling.

His face creases and he looks kind of mad. "He said he was your boyfriend?"

I giggle. This boy is really funny. "That's what he said."

"Are you happy about that?" he asks me sadly.

"Well, I don't remember much about him or anyone for that matter, but he's cute!" I tell him before I poke his nose. "But so are you!" At that he blushes a deep red like one of the roses I see on the other side of the meadow.

"Th-thanks, Katniss. I-I have to go, so I guess I'll see you around." And with that he gets up and starts walking towards the house next to mine.

"Okay! Bye Peety!" I call after him waving him goodbye.

I close my eyes and lay in the field of flowers for a bit before I hear a meow, bringing my attention to a pretty yellow cat that's waddling around the meadow. "Her, kitty, kitty, kitty!" I call to him and he waddles up to me. I gently scratch him behind his ear that looks kind of like it was bitten. "Oh, you're a good kitty aren't you!?"

"Meow!" he says rubbing his head against my tummy. Just then, the door to my other neighbor's house opens and an old man comes walking out.

"Hey there Sweetheart! What's with the fancy clothes?! Never thought I'd see you smiling and giggling and being nice to Buttercup wearing a _pink dress_!" He calls out as he stumbles up to where I'm sitting.

Buttercup... I think it works for this scruffy little cutiepie. "Hehe, so who are you? I've met two other nice boys since I woke up and one of them turns out to be my boyfriend." I tell the old man.

The old man looks at me and starts laughing. I look at him confused and he ends up wiping his eyes from laughing so much. "Wh-which one told you that?" He asks me.

"Gale." I tell him confused. "But who are you?"

"What Sweetheart, don't remember little old me?" He asks sarcastically.

"I don't know if I like you. You're really rude and mean. But you keep calling me sweetheart sooo... are you my... grandpa or something?"

He bursts out laughing again and I stand up to look at him. I notice that he reeks of alcohol. "You really hit your head hard, didn't you Sweetheart? Bwahahahaha! Me, your grandfather! Hahahaha! That's a good one!" He keeps laughing and I decide that he's not worth it so I push past him and I'm about to open the door to my home when I smell something amazing coming from Peeta's.

So, instead, I knock on his door and in a moment, he opens the door in an apron and covered in flour. "Oh, hey Katniss!" He says smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I smelt something amazing coming from your house so I came to ask what it was." I tell him cheerfully.

His smile grows wider and he steps aside and motions for me to come in. "I was just baking some cheese buns; they used to be your favourite." He tells me leading me to the kitchen. "Do you want to try one?" He asks me once we reach it. I see a big tray of what I'm assuming is the cheese buns and they look and smell _amazing_.

"Yes please." I tell him and somehow his smile grows even wider. He walks over to the table and motions for me to sit down so I do and he hands me a cheese bun.

I take a bite and I was right, they _are _amazing and I tell Peeta just that. "You made these?" I ask. He nods and looks down, blushing. "They are _amazing _Peeta!"

He looks up and smiles shyly at me. "Well, I _am _a baker."

"Well a very successful one!" I tell him finishing off my cheese bun.

"Thanks Katniss." He says blushing again. Peety always seems to be blushing around me.

"Well, I better get going." I tell him smiling as I get up from the table. "Thank you for the delicious cheese buns Peety!" He leads me to the door and I wave to him as I walk across the lawn to my house.

When I open the door to my house however, that mean old man is sitting in the couch with Gale and I frown a bit. They see me standing there and the old man looks like he's trying not to laugh again. I go over and sit beside Gale on my couch. "What's going on?" I ask. I didn't realize that it was common for people to just enter your house here.

"Well, Sweetheart," The old man starts. I wish I knew his name. "Gale here was just telling me about how he made you lose your memory. However, I'm not sure whether to thank him, or hit him over the head. You haven't said anything rude or surly to me since you woke up, _but_ I almost miss that. _Almost_. Don't hold me to that Sweetheart."

My frown deepens and I turn to my boyfriend. "What happened?"

"Well, I came back from District 2 to visit you, but when I came and knocked, you didn't answer. Mellark said that you were in the woods, so that's where I went. I was out looking around for awhile when I got to the spot where my bow was. I decided to do a bit of hunting but when I shot a bird down I guess it hit you and you kind lost your memory." He tells me rubbing the back of his neck as his face goes redder than Peety's was just a little while ago.

I shrug and hug Gale's arm. "It's okay, it was an accident." I tell him and then something sashes into the back of my head.

I whirl around to see Haymitch standing there with a broken beer bottle in hand. "HAYMITCH!" I roar at him.

And then I realize, I remember. I turn to Gale. "You. I can't believe you took advantage of me when I couldn't remember anything!" I yell. "And more to the point, you let me parade around in _this_!" I say gesturing to the ridiculous outfit I'm wearing. Now it's Haymitch's turn. "And _you _let me play around in flowers all day!"

"There we go. Now she's back to her surly, sarcastic, mean self." Haymitch says taking a drink from a bottle he grabbed from... somewhere.

"I thought you said you missed that?" I ask him smirking although my anger has not been forgotten.

"Hey!" He says pointing the bottle at me. "I _also _said for you not to hold me to that."

I cross my arms and turn to Gale. I'd actually kinda expect that stuff from Haymitch, but Gale? He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay Catnip? I'm sorry. Oh, and I'm _extra _sorry for letting you wear that dress."

I let out a huff of frustration. This is ridiculous. "Fine." I tell him. "But if I ever lose my memory, I'm leaving you accountable." And with that, I leave and I pray I never have to go through that hell again.

**A/N- So what did you guys think? I'd love your feedback and maybe some more ideas! :) LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
